


Ice Scream You Scream: Author

by CherryFreckles23



Category: Youtuber Egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, Other, Reader Insert, Smut, Unrealistic Smut, another fic that Tumblr deleted, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: This is a kind of follow-up to "Ice Cream You Scream: Host"This one is rather unrealistic in the smut that occurs, but that's fanfiction for ya ~Summary: Host had a turn, so why shouldn't Author get a chance?
Relationships: Author Iplier x Reader, Author Iplier/Reader, Author/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Ice Scream You Scream: Author

Two days later and the heat still hadn’t broken. Even worse was that the ice cream stash was beginning to dwindle down. Dressed in a crop top and shorts you peered sullenly into the freezer. There was only a few cartons of half eaten Ben & Jerry’s ice cream left. Only one of them was the one you were craving, and it’d already been claimed by Author. 

You and Author were in a weird kind of friendship. You could appreciate his twisted humor and had grown used to his temper tantrums when he went around bashing things with his baseball bat. You’d slept with him only once before, and you’d both been drunk enough not to remember the particulars the next morning. You didn’t miss the way he eyed you anytime you wore something a bit showy, always that gleam of hunger that made a chill go down your spine. 

All this in mind you made the dangerous decision to risk his wrath and took the carton of caramel vanilla ice cream. You really just wanted a couple bites, you’d leave him plenty for when he got home.

You scurried back to the guest bedroom and closed the door. Sitting on the bed you giggled to yourself for being so naughty. First teasing Host and now this? Maybe Author was having a negative influence on you. You cracked open the container and realized you’d made an error. You’d forgotten to grab a spoon. 

Author was due home any minute. You had to choose between eating like a barbarian with your fingers or risk getting caught red handed. ‘Who am I kidding?’ Using two of your fingers you scooped out a small dollop and rushed to get it into your mouth before the heat of your hand melted it. A small bit dripped down your wrist but the rest got to your mouth. 

You got three more finger scoops of ice cream in when you heard, “Somebody wants to die today!”

Author was home and he’d just discovered his missing ice cream. You put the lid back on the container and hastily hid it behind your back as fast footsteps came your way. The door was thrown open just as you resettled on the bed as if you’d been napping, “Ever heard of knocking?” 

Author was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and black workout shorts. His eyes narrowed on you, “Where is it?”

You blinked lazily at him, “Where’s what?”

“Don’t play cute, where’s MY ice cream?” He stepped closer until his knees were just against the edge of the mattress.

You shrugged keeping up the indifferent persona, internally you were ready to throw yourself out the window, “You probably ate it and forgot.”  


A strange glint flickered in Author’s eyes. His nostrils flared and his mouth twitched at the corner. His hand darted forward and grabbed your wrist, “Hey what are you-” Your words fell flat when he licked the still sticky trail of ice cream that had travelled down your arm. 

His eyes took on a particular shade of bronze, his voice was a warning growl, “Vanilla caramel.”

You were both terrified and aroused at the same time. His grip on your wrist tightened, “You get one chance to be a good pet and tell the truth.” 

The hairs along the back of your neck stood on end. You already knew you were going to be punished; it was best just to get it over with, “That’s just my new body lotion?” The small part of you that got off on taking risks made you even smile prettily at him as you said it.

Author’s mouth stretched into a grin that was entirely predatory, “Bad pet.” In a quick yank and twist movement he sat himself on the edge of the bed and had you pulled over his lap. Disoriented from the speed you’d only gotten out a little yelp. His free hand yanked down the waist of your shorts, your ass exposed he brought his hand down on the nearest cheek. You screeched from the sting. 

The ice cream container exposed, he grabbed it and took the lid back off, “You want the ice cream so bad? You still want it you greedy slut?” He released his hold on your wrist and dug his elbows into your back keeping you in place. Using his fingers he scooped out a generous amount and brought it to your mouth. “Eat it, or do you want me to spank you again instead?” 

Hesitantly you leaned forward and sucked his ice cream covered fingers into your mouth. The taste of his fingers mixed in with the vanilla caramel was even better than the ice cream on its own. Watching him from the corner of your eye you twirled your tongue between his fingers. 

A noise mixed between a growl and a groan rumbled from his chest, you felt his cock harden beneath you as it pressed against his shorts and into your stomach. A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold of the ice cream raced through you. 

Author pulled his fingers from your mouth and tossed the ice cream container onto the floor making a mess. Holding your eyes he slid his damp fingers between your ass cheeks, one of those fingers pressed against that entrance, “What else are you greedy for little whore?” The finger slid in, you immediately went limp with a moan.

He wiggled the finger massaging the walls, he leaned down putting his mouth close to your ear, “I know what you did to Host. I came home early and listened to him beg like a dog. But you really wanted to be the one begging didn’t you? You’re the needy bitch wanting a good cock aren’t you?”

He lifted his hips grinding his cock against your stomach. Your legs tried to cross as you felt yourself grow weaker, your body throbbed with need. Author pressed the finger in deeper growling, “Beg for me bitch, beg me for my cock and I’ll give it.”

Your hands scrambled for a grip on the bed as your hips tried to rock against his hand. There was no winning this fight, you caved with a single twitch of that sunken finger, “Gods yes please, please give it to me.”

Author ripped his finger from your ass and shoved you off his lap. In the time it took you to hit the floor and prop yourself up he’d yanked off his shorts. He dropped to his knees behind you, your shorts were pulled clear of your legs. You barely had a chance to brace your arms before his cock slammed into you. His hands gripped your hips forcing your body back with each of his thrusts, “That’s right bitch, this is what you need. You feel so good, squeezing around my cock so greedily.”

His voice coupled with the pleasure coursing through you had your climax approaching too quickly, “Fuck! Sl-slow down, going to…..oh fuuuck, getting close already!”

You yelped as your hair was suddenly yanked back hard, “You’re welcome to cum all you want, I’m just getting started.” 

Author wasn't bluffing.Over and over you ended up cumming. After the third one he began to make you work for them. 

“Beg for me, let me hear you cry for it this time.”  
“Tell me who this body belongs to right now!”

It had to be two, or possibly three hours later when he finally ended it. You’d ended up on the bed, your hands against the wall with you on your knees,“Fuck your ass is so good, so good mmmmm.”

You cried out at the sudden swell of his cock. A part of you was grateful for the end, another part had long since stopped caring. 

He thrust in hard as he bit down on your shoulder, grunting with his finish. You screamed from it all, you didn't even know what number orgasm you had shortly after.

He pulled out once he’d milked himself dry inside you. Shoving you down to the mattress he got off the bed and grabbed his clothes off the floor, “Keep that in mind next time you feel like being greedy.” He flashed you a vicious grin with all his teeth, “But then I’d love to keep teaching you your place.”

You flipped him the middle finger from where you lay face down on the bed. Barking a laugh he left the room to take a shower.


End file.
